Burn Notice
by namlessgal
Summary: Sophie died in a fire after a fight with Jack. 50 yrs later Jack still hasn't forgiven himself. He doesn't know if he'll be able to fight when a new threat arises. But with that threat comes a potential ally; a spirit with no memories and flames for hair. Strangely enough, she's like a more fierce and threating Sophie. The fire spirit is the balance for good or evil. Which one? JxS


**Prologue:**

**A/N: hey guys, this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile until I just **_**had**_** to write it down. This is a Jack x Sophie fanfic and its only my second one. Sorry if anything seems OOC!**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

Sophie Bennett brushed her blond hair out of her face and drew her coat tighter around her. She looked around and the back down at the slip of paper with an address. _246 Telnet Rd, Burgess. _She cursed quietly to herself not seeing the house anywhere.

_If I'm late, I'm going to kill Jack. _ The seventeen year old thought to herself. Not twenty minutes ago, Jamie, and the winter spirit, Jack Frost, had roped her into an all-out snowball war, as she was leaving to babysit Mrs. Fourtune's four kids. Now, she couldn't find the house, was soaked to the bone, and may not be able to make some money! College wasn't exactly cheap, especially where Sophie wanted to apply.

_239….. 241… 243…. Where the hell is that house!?_

Two hours later, Sophie collapsed on the large leather couch, absolutely exhausted. She had finally gotten all four kids to bed. She sighed and threw her head back, not bothering to brush the hair out of her face. She was just about to relax and wait for Mr. and Mrs. Fourtune to return home so she could finish her homework when a snowball hit the window, causing patterns of frost to gild the window. Sophie groaned _  
Five minutes. Five minutes! That's all I asked for! Five minutes of peace and quiet and I didn't even get two!_

Reluctantly she stood and opened the window and yelled out.  
"Jesus _freaking_ Christ, Frost! Can I get any peace? This isn't my house you can't come in!" she slammed the window shut, feeling satisfied with herself.

"Who you screaming at?" Sophie jumped and clutched at her chest before shooting a murderous glare at the very object of her frustrations. "You just shaved a couple of years of my life, Frost! Now I'm going to die young! How do you feel about that!" she yelled at the white haired boy. Frost didn't even bother looking ashamed. He gave her a mischievous grin and twirled his staff like some kind of joker.  
"Scared you, now did I?"  
"Phtt, of course not." Sophie responded, crossing he arms and turning her head away from his piercing grey eyes. He grinned once more and stuck his pale hands into his blue sweatshirt, dusted with frost.

Sophie sighed and resumed her spot on the couch. Before long, she felt the couch sink next to her as Jack sat as well. He was close enough that their knees were brushing. She looked up at him, before fixing her gaze on her hands, intertwined together. Jack leaned towards her, about to say something, before she scooted away, putting some space between them.  
"Shouldn't you be with Jamie?"  
Jack blinked, looking honestly surprised. "Huh?" Sophie turned away from him and crossed her arms once more. "Jack…." She said softly.  
"Hm?"  
"I've been thinking…" he motioned her to go on. "That maybe… I dunno… that its time for me to grow up…?" Jack blinked at her before letting out a weak chuckle. "Sophie that's funny and all but please don't joke like that." He begged her. She stood and walked away, her back still to him.  
"I'm serious Jack." He sighed and ran a hand through his platinum locks. "I mean, I'm seventeen now, and, well, I need to move on, forget about the Guardians…." Jack turned away. He knew this day would come eventually, but still…. "Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why Sophie, why not stay and believe? Can you imagine what this will do to Bunnymund?" _To me?_ _To us? _The question hung in the air, like a bad taste that lingers in one's mouth.  
"Because I want to live a normal life! I'm tired of being considered a loony cause I keep 'talking to myself'! People avoid me cause I talk to you, but they can't see you! I want to go to college, to grow up and have a family!"

"You have a family! Us! And you use to say that being normal wasn't… wasn't _you!_" Jack yelled back waving his arms, now standing as well. "Can you even _think_ of what will happen to us without you hold us together?" Sophie turned away to hide the tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. "Jack…."  
"No! you listen to me for once! You promised me that you'd keep believing no matter what! So what if people think you're crazy, who cares? Does anyone's opinions matter more than your friends'? And to think,… and to think that I had considered you the friend that would stick by my side through thick and thin!"

"Jack…."

"Fine! Leave! Stop believing, don't talk to us! See what I care!" Jack caught sight of a tear making its way down her cheek, and lowered his arms. "Sophie…?"

"Leave."  
"What?"  
"I said leave, Frost."  
"Wait-"  
"No. I'm tired of waiting for you. Go away! I never want to see you again!" she screamed at him, turning around and actually looking him in the eye. Her own leaked tears and were already red from the waterworks, she glared at him.

"Leave me alone! I thought you were my friend, but a true friend would understand and let me go! Not you! I never want to see you again, you bastard!" Jack took a step back, hurt written all over his face.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? _Go AWAY!"_ Jack gave Sophie one more desperate look before flying out the window. Sophie collapsed on the couch, letting her grief over take her composure for once. Ten minutes later she got up and checked on the kids to make sure none of them had woken during their fight.

Sophie returned to the couch, and closed her eyes. _Maybe I can catch some sleep_ she thought to herself, her eyes already drifting closed. _I haven't had much lately._ Her eyes suddenly flew open when she smelt smoke. _Smoke…?_ She rushed to the kitchen and opened the door. The kitchen was engulfed with fire, the wallpaper curling, feeding the flames. _What the…..? fire… FIRE!_

"FIRE!" she screamed slamming the door shut too late as the flames caught hold of the door, spreading the fire. She ran up the stairs and woke the twins, Geoffrey and Patrick. She grabbed the two six year old boys and ran down stairs and out the front door, depositing them in the snow. She turned around and ran back inside. By that time, the flames had covered almost the entire first floor. Sophie quickly rolled in the snow to lessen the risk of catching fire, and dashed back up the stairs to Jessica's room. There she woke the nine year old and dragged her to Bea's room, the youngest, only three. Grabbing the toddler, and Jessie's hands she towed them to the top of the stairs. The flames were half way up.

_Crap. Fuck my life. Can't let the kids die…._ "Jessie! Grab onto my shirt and don't let go!" she yelled as she hefted the toddler over her shoulder. Then, Sophie ran downstairs and out the front door. She gave Bea to a neighbor that was comforting the wailing twins before reaching for Jessie. She wasn't there.

Sophie whirled around and charged back into the flaming house, ignoring the yells telling her not to. _If I was nine, where would I hide?_ Sophie thought. The flames had just about completely consumed the stair case, so she ruled the upstairs out. Suddenly she heard crying coming from beneath the stairs. Sophie rushed around calling Jessie's name.

"Sophiiiiieeeee!" came a desperate cry. Sophie stopped in front of the closet beneath the stairs and wretched open the door to find Jessie huddled up in the corner, as far away from the flames as possible.

"Hey Jessie it's okay, I got you." Sophie reached for the cringing Jessie and pulled her out of the closet.

**Jack Frost POV**

I sat two blocks away from the house which Sophie and I fought, cursing myself. How could I do something so incredibly _stupid?!_ I ruined a great friendship that took years to build in a few seconds. I wish I could take it all back. I sighed to myself and began to create miniature sculptures out of ice. A ballerina, a dog, a rabbit, Sophie… Sophie, Sophie…. A heart. I grasped the heart and squeezed it until the frail sculpture broke. Just like my heart. Damn me for being an sappy old fool.

Lost in thought, I would've never noticed the flames if it weren't for the screams of terror. I followed the sound of screams and when I landed, an icy hand gripped at my heart. Flames covered the house which Sophie was in. I saw two little boys out front crying and wailing for their mother. A neighbor tried to unsuccessfully comfort them. Suddenly, Sophie came charging out of the burning house, a child on her back, and I let out a sigh of relief; she was safe. She reached behind her and grasped at air, her eyes widening as she realized nothing there. She whirled around and charged back into the burning house screaming:  
"Jessie! Jessie! Jesssiiiieee!"

"Sophiiiie!" I called out to her rushing to the burning door way. The flames reached for me and I leapt back. My staff extended, I tried to freeze the flames, only to have my frost melt. My heart sank as I tried to freeze the flames again, realizing that I was useless against fire. Throwing my staff aside I leapt into the house, or at least I tried to. When the heat reached me, my skin sizzled and bubbled, like evaporating water. I quickly withdrew, clutching my arm. "Damn." I cursed.

"Sophie! Soooophiiieee!" I screamed into the fire. Suddenly, there she was, cradling a little girl in her arms. I smiled in relief, before I caught sight of the flaming stairs. They wouldn't make it. Sophie followed my gaze and saw the stairs. "JACK!"

I looked at her helplessly as the smoldering stairs began to fall. With strength I didn't know she had, Sophie threw the kid to me. I caught the little girl burying her face into my shoulder, hiding her from the sight before us. Sophie was staring at me, the ceiling and stairs falling around her.

"Jack…. I'm sorry." The stairs collapsed on her.  
"SOPHIEEE!" I reached for her, burning my hand, yet not caring, as I watched as Sophie died in the burning flames, like I died in the freezing water.


End file.
